Avitus Rix
Avitus Rix is a turian ex-Spectre who was handpicked to join the Andromeda Initiative by Pathfinder Macen Barro as his second-in-command. Avitus served the Citadel Council for 15 years as a Spectre before retiring. His main reason for his resignation was due to Saren Arterius's betrayal, as he was the one who recruited Avitus to the Spectres in the first place. After the arrival on Heleus Cluster, Ark Natanus hits the scourge forcing Avitus to struggle in order to free himself from his stasis pod. He has no further memories of what happened on the Ark and how he ended up on Havarl with a small group of turian. Avitus rapidly became the leader of the survivors harassed by Roekaar forces. When Pathfinder Ryder approaches the Turian Camp, Avitus and the turians were fending off a Roekaar attack. When the Roekaar are defeated, Avitus meets the human pathfinder that have questions on turian ark's faith. Avitus explains his story and, according to him, Macen Barro should still be alive as his SAM hasn't be transferred to Avitus. As there his several debris and stasis pod are scattered across the sector, Avitus wishes to look for clues of the missing Natanus and Ryder agrees to assist in the search by looking rumors of pod's debris on the planet Elaaden. In time, he receives coordinates in what he presumes to be the last position of the ark sent by Macen. He, along with Ryder travel to the coordinates only to find a severely damaged and immobile Natanus. They investigate the ark's interiors and console panels that would hopefully provide clues to Macen's whereabouts. However, one console audio log seems to indicate trouble for Macen when he tried to reach Avitus' pod during the ark's evacuation. This worries Avitus, as Macen was "more than the Pathfinder" to him, implying a very close relationship between the two. When they finally reach the ark's damaged SAM node, they find Macen's last log that confirms their worst fears: Macen was mortally wounded and was attempting to transfer the Pathfinder role to Avitus before succumbing to his injuries. Despite the turians needing a new Pathfinder, Avitus hesitates, not wanting to take on the part. Pathfinder Ryder can coax Avitus to fulfil Macen's last request to take up the responsibility, to which Avitus agrees, after overcoming his shaky confidence. Gradually over time, Avitus finds his newfound role more rewarding than being a Spectre and he relishes the challenges it brings. A grief counselor is assigned to him upon his arrival at the Nexus due to the loss of Macen, the original turian Pathfinder, but Avitus never shows up at his sessions. If Avitus becomes the new turian Pathfinder, he will pilot an interceptor during the battle for Meridian and shoot down numerous kett fighters. If Avitus rejects the Pathfinder role, he will be seen slumped up at a bar on Kadara Port. He is now a for-hire muscle freelancer to settlers new to Kadara. de:Avitus Rix es:Avitus Rix fr:Avitus Rix ru:Авитус Рикс Category:Spectres Category:Pathfinders